Les nuits sans nom - LH
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de drabbles écrites lors des ateliers drabbles du collectif NoName. De la tendresse, de l'humour, mais surtout des personnages pas toujours à l'aise. Voilà ce qui sera assez récurent dans cette série. Bonne lecture.
1. Entreprendre -MlleMau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Me voici dans un nouveau fandom, il me tentait depuis un moment. Voilà chose faite. Merci au Collectif NoName

* * *

Shiroe avait l'habitude d'acheter pour pouvoir revendre après. C'était un des aspects de sa personnalité que beaucoup de gens connaissaient. On l'aimait ou le détestait pour ça. Il remontait ses lunettes. Si le jeune homme agissait ainsi, c'était surtout pour leur confort. Ce monde n'était pas le leur, il l'adaptait à eux et les gens devait s'y faire. Ruser, il n'était pas le seul à le faire, heureusement. Il soupirait doucement en voyant l'entêtement des autres... Il devait avancer. Il savait que son dernier coup avait laissé des marques dans pas mal de guildes. Il devait avancer malgré tout. Pour eux.


	2. Passé - MlleMau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur auteur Mamare Touno

* * *

Nyanta pouffait discrètement à leur début. Il se souvenait parfaitement des allusions pas très discrètes du Tank. Maintenant qu'il avait un apprenti et surtout une femme dans sa vie. Le guerrier s'était calmé. L'homme-chat remuait doucement la préparation, il n'était pas cuisinier de formation, mais il avait toujours aimé le faire dans sa vie d'avant. Depuis qu'il était ici, il ne se gênait pas pour faire des choses culinaires. Même s'il restait assez traditionnel dans ses attentions. C'était sans surprise qu'il entendait des pas. C'était sûrement cette fille qui l'aidait souvent. Il se doutait que cette dernière avait un plan.


	3. Sorcellerie - MlleMau

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Rundelhause remettait en place ses cheveux blonds. Le combat qu'il avait fait avec Dame Isuzu était tout simplement parfait. Ses sorts renforcés par le soutien de la jeune barde. Rien ou presque pouvait lui arriver. Sieur Shiroe s'en était assuré. Un sourire fleurissait son visage, être un habitant de ce monde et un aventurier, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne voulait pas d'autres partenaires que ceux qu'il avait et ceux qui viendrait. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur le maître de la guilde. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, avec un sort inconnu.


	4. Poussière - Flo'w

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Tôya transpirait à grosses gouttes, épuisé comme jamais. Mais le jeune homme était heureux. Il faisait un joli V de victoire à sa sœur, Minori. Leur équipe avait été des plus utile dans cette bataille. Cet endroit le rendait plus fort. Grâce non seulement à son aînée, mais aussi à ses nouveaux amis, son mentor et son grand frère de cœur. Il chassait la poussière de son armure de samouraï. Il devait sa vie actuelle grâce à une idée d'évasion, un résumé d'un jeu lu sur internet. Il vérifiait ses statistiques. Ce soir, il allait dormir comme un gros loir.


	5. Cuivre - Flo'w

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Pour les artisans, créer quelque chose, c'était devenu normal. Ils devaient bien entendu, ces derniers devaient faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Retrouver les vieux réflexes oubliés par les hommes des temps du leur monde d'origine. Pour le métal, ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué, pour d'autres métaux, c'était plus complexes. Ils étaient les précurseurs d'une nouvelle ère dans cet endroit. S'il y avait des inspirations d'autres univers, on ne leur en voudrait sûrement pas. Bien que ça soit discordant avec l'esprit fantastique. Le travail qu'il avait, c'était amener le meilleur de leur monde. Mais sûrement les entraîner dans le pire. Voilà un risque...


	6. Marin - Flo'w

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Marielle faisait la moue, que Henrietta, son amie lui refuse un moment de repos n'était pas rare. Mais elle ne semblait jamais contre un peu d'air frais. Elle fixait sa secrétaire. La cheffe de la guilde du Croissant de Lune était bien obligé de faire de la paperasse. Adieu vacances avec Naotsugu, ça sera pour plus tard. Dire qu'elle avait acheté un nouveau bikini, de quoi faire baver l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Même si pour ça, elle devrait inviter le reste des amis du guerrier. Elle convaincrait cette traîtresse, avec son pêché mignon : Habiller Akatsuki, une ninja très mignonne.


	7. Vangeance - MlleMau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Tout ça, c'était un complot. Que Shiroe lui demande un service, c'était courant. Mais que Naotsugu se serve de leur amitié pour l'embêter, c'était nouveau. Elle allait le frapper, comme à son habitude, mais ça n'était pas digne du rôle qu'elle s'était donné auprès de cet homme qu'elle respectait. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Comment un ninja s'y prendrait. En sachant, bien entendu, que c'était un allié. Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Pour se rendre utile, la jeune femme laissait son idée de vengeance plus loin. Elle l'aurait à son tour. Elle savait attendre. Traquer, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle.


End file.
